Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the structure of a heat exchanger plenum apparatus such as (without limitation) might be constructed to support an internal engine silencer.
Description of the Related Art
Heat exchangers come in various types to transfer heat between one or more mediums. Mediums may be a gas, a liquid, a solid, or a combination. For example, a heat exchanger may allow for the flow of air (second medium) over or around one or more series of tubes in which a liquid (first medium) flows, thereby cooling or heating the liquid.
A plenum structure may comprise the heat exchanger to support the heat exchanger and provide for safer transport. In certain circumstances, a heat exchanger plenum structure might form part of a modular system whereby the system when broken down into its modular units, such as skids, is transportable to and from remote site locations. The skids are then interconnected at the remote site, thereby forming the system. By way of example as used in the natural gas and oil industry, a heat exchanger plenum apparatus may require use of a forced-air fan driven by an auxiliary internal-combustion engine that is mounted on a separate skid. In the preceding example, the internal-combustion engine is connected, at the remote site, to the fan and/or heat exchanger plenum apparatus by use of ancillary components to complete the system. These ancillary components arrive separate from the skids requiring their installation and setup at the remote site introducing added costs and difficulties. In prior designs, the engine silencer may be mounted atop and exterior to the heat exchanger plenum, creating a transportation issue due to its height. The silencer, on these prior designs, required removal of the engine silencer prior to transportation, and the need for an additional truck to transport the engine silencer. At the remote site a crane is employed to reinstall the silencer adding additional cost and time.
The heat exchanger plenum apparatus disclosed herein resolves these difficulties. Although various forms of the heat exchanger plenum apparatus have been devised, no prior attempts have been made to incorporate a motor engine silencer into a heat exchanger plenum apparatus.